


Śpiąca Królewna

by kassica15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, chamstwo do kwadratu, crossdresing, komedia, stark nie myśli co mówi, szczęśliwe zakończenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy zapraszam na imprezę nordyckich bogów... nie spodziewaj się wyłącznie fajerwerków.<br/>***</p>
<p>Praca pod promt. Napisana krócej jak 24 h za co jestem z siebie dumna. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śpiąca Królewna

Tony jęknął, przeciągając się i podnosząc chwiejnie do pionu. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie. Zganił się, że już nigdy nie uchla się aż tak mocno. Potarł skroń podnosząc się.

\- ... chyba następnym razem nie dopijam drinków. Cholera wie co oni mi do tego dorzucili. - odparł rozglądając się z niedowierzaniem. Znajdował się w centrum wielkiego lasu. Trawa szeleściła mu pod stopami, drzewa i kwiaty wydawały woń, a ptaki ćwierkami. Urokliwy widok. Szkoda tylko, że dla obolałej czaszki Iron Mana ptasi śpiew był równy drapania pazurami po tablicy. Co więcej był całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie panem betonowych dżungli. W lesie, nie ważne jak bardzo ładnym czuł się obco. Starał się przypomnieć co dokładnie się wydarzyło. Najpierw był pomysł z imprezą, potem z pomysłu przeszli do czynu, a Thor załatwił skądś asgardzki miód pitny. Swoją drogą całkiem smaczny. Potem był znajomy śmiech wrednego bożka z rogami kozła... no i potem zielone światło. A teraz jest tu. I potwornie boli go głowa.  
Do jego uszu jednak przez ten jazgot dotarł delikatny śpiew, wciąż jednak odbierany jako zło konieczne i wymysł Szatana do wymyślnych tortur. Nie wiele myśląc ruszył za nim starając się zignorować łupanie pod czaszką. Nie wiadomo czy to jego siła woli, czy może po prostu szybsza regeneracja po kacu, ale te powoli puszczało. I dobrze, bo gdy Stark doszedł do swojego celu mógł śmiało wybuchnąć perlistym śmiechem. Spłoszone ptaki uciekły, a postać obróciła się w jego stronę ze złą miną.

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne Tony.- poinformował go Steve splatając ręce na torsie. Ubrany w skromną sukienkę śpiącej królewny pasował idealnie w tym otoczeniu.

\- Jak nie jest śmieszne... czekaj cyknę zdjęcie. Będę miał nową tapetę do telefonu. i pulpitu komputera... w całym domu.- pomacał się po biodrach by stwierdzić... że jego spodnie gdzieś zniknęły. Zdziwiony opuścił wzrok- O. Ktoś mi ukradł ubranie.- spojrzał znów na Rogersa, który pokraśniał na twarzy, pytaniem pozostawało tylko czy z wściekłości czy może irytacji.

\- Gdzie twoja zbroja?- spytał ostro.

\- To specjalna zbroja. Tylko pozbawieni dziewictwa mogą ją zobaczyć.

\- To ma być żart?

\- Skąd. To nowoczesna technologia.- odparł z uśmiechem godnym Słowianina. Steve jęknął i na już całkiem dobrze się czującą głowę Starka spadł płaszcz.

\- Ubierz się.- padła komenda.

\- No ej...- burknął okrywając się płaszczem. Właściwie dla zasady powinien tego nie zrobić, ale z faktu, że było całkiem zimno... z wielkopańskim fochem narzucił go sobie na ramiona. Skrzywienie Steve'a informowało, że nie do końca o to mu chodziło- No nie powiesz mi, że płaszcza tak się nie nosi! I właściwie gdzie jesteśmy?- zauważył na jednej z gałęzi czerwoną czapkę z piórkiem i nasadził ją sobie na głowę.

\- Na moje oko w "Śpiącej Królewnie".

\- Zostają więc pytania: Co w niej robimy? Skąd to wiesz? I czemu jestem bez gaci?

\- Bo niedawno oglądałem tą disneyowską wersję.

\- Oglądasz bajki dla dzieci?- zerknął na niego z uniesioną brwią. Choć miał dużo ciekawsze pytanie, którym było trzecie zadane Kapitanowi i na które szczerze chciał poznać odpowiedź, to jednak świadomość, że Steve jak mała dziewczynka ogląda bajeczki w telewizorze wydała mu się komiczna. Wyobraził go sobie w nocnej, różowej koszuli, z lalkami swoich ulubionych księżniczek, śpiewający jedną z wielu piosenek w danym filmie. No cud, miód i orzeszki.

\- One są świetne, naprawdę zabawne i pouczające.- odparł na swoją obronę Steve, widząc głupkowaty i lekko złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy Starka- Ii... chyba w tym wydaniu to ja jestem Śpiącą Królewną a ty Księciem.

\- To super!- przeciągnął się- To jak bawimy się w oryginał czy może idziemy zgodnie ze scenariuszem?- uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

\- .. co masz na myśli mówiąc oryginał?- zmarszczył brwi opuszczając głowę. Aż dziw, że jeszcze nie podniósł gardy.

\- Pokaże ci jak znajdziemy wrzeciono. Gdzieś teraz idziemy?

\- Tony nie zmieniaj tematu. Jaki oryginał?- wziął się pod boki i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Matko, zostałeś Śpiącą Królewną która nie śpi i już się zachowujesz jak Pepper podczas okresu.

\- Skąd ty wiesz jak zachowuje się Pepper podczas okresu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Ibuprom i podpaski podawałem jej przez robota gdy wpadała w furię.

\- ... cudowny, współczujący szef.- zakpił.

\- Co nie? Takiego jak ja ze świecą szukać!- uniósł dumnie głowę.

\- Niemniej, ten twój uśmiech był podejrzany!- dodał na swoją obronę.

\- Jaki uśmiech?- zrobił zdziwioną i z lekka obrażoną minę- ja się zawsze tak uśmiecham, a ty szukasz dziury w całym.

\- Dobra chodźmy stąd...- jęknął widząc, że ta rozmowa do niczego sensownego nie doprowadzi. No po za doprowadzaniem jego do szewskiej pasji.

\- A ty skąd nagle wiesz gdzie?- spytał bucznie Stark idąc jednak za nim. Lepiej nie zostawać samemu w lesie. Pełnym dzikich, niebezpiecznych i potwornych stworzeń. Jak na przykład króliki. Rzucające się do gardła króliki mordercy. A on przecież w dodatku jest nago! Jak taki morderczy królik zdecydowałby się ugryźć go... może lepiej po prostu iść za Capem. Tak, to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

\- Bo tam widać zamek.- pokazał w górę, gdzie czerwona dachówka połyskiwała w blasku słońca.

\- O.- zdziwił się Tony- Dobrze wiedzieć.- i z braku ciekawszej rozrywki (oraz strachu przed morderczymi stworzeniami takimi jak króliki) starał się nadążyć za przedzierającym się przez gąszcze Kapitanem. Po drodze znajdował szczęśliwie resztę swojego odzienia i nim doszli do drogi prowadzącej do zamku był w kopi stroju księcia Filipa. Jego najcenniejszy skarb jest więc bezpieczny. Spojrzał na pyszniący się w słońcu zameczek- Więc... teraz jak dobrze ogarniam trzeba cię ukuć wrzecionem, ja cię całuję i żenimy się i wracamy do domu?

\- To nie jest takie proste...

\- Nie ważne. Gdzie to wrzeciono?

\- Najpewniej w najwyższej komnacie, najwyższej wieży.- i niewiele myśląc Steve poszedł przez most w kierunku pałacu. Tony rozejrzał się jeszcze, ale gdy chciał za nim podążyć... dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że idzie w miejscu. Poczuł, że na karku zaczął perlić mu się pot.

\- Eee... Steve? Ja nie mogę przejść!- krzyknął za nim, ale ten nie zareagował- Steve! Halo!- zaczął bić rękoma w powietrzu. Jednak nie mógł się przesunąć dalej. Postać blondyna zniknęła w mroku drzwi. Ale nim Tony się obejrzał ziemia zadrżała i wielkie, kolczaste zarośla wzniosły się na mury zameczku. Nagle też zniknęło gdzieś słońce, ukryte za ciemnymi chmurami. Zielone kolce połyskiwały nienaturalnie. Po chwili roślina przestała się rozwijać. Zdołała jednak pokryć cały pałac, w tym i wieżę. Stark mógł przysiąc, że te powoli się poruszają. Spojrzał na zwodzony most pokryty siecią lian.

\- Czyli jednym słowem załapałem się na ratowanie księżniczki. Super. Szkoda, że nie mam dostępu do scenariuszu.- warknął- Jak zgaduję, nadepnięcie na lianę skończy się źle...- westchnął powoli starając się stąpać na wolne od chwasta płytki- gdybym wiedział, że przyda mi się chodzenie jak balerina, to bym się zgłosił do Nataszy po lekcje.- mamrotał pod nosem uważając by się nie potknąć. Ciernie w dalszym ciągu nie wyglądały dobrze. Sam nie wiedział jak udało mu się dojść do drzwi. Niestety jak prawdziwa sierota potknął się o jedno z pnączy, które w tamtym momencie zdecydowało się przemieścić. Nagle leniwe paskudztwo odzyskało energię.

\- O cholera.- sapnął Stark oglądając się tylko na chwilę i rzucając się po schodach na łeb na szyję. Słyszał szelest i zgrzytanie cierni po kamieniu gdy rozpędzone macki chwastorośli pędziły za nim- Czemu w tej bajce występują samonaprowadzające się chwasty?!- wrzasnął cudem unikając jednej z lian, która przebiła się przez jedno z witrażowych okien. To rozprysło się w drobny mak.

-"Shit,shit,shit,shit...."- pomyślał przyśpieszając jeszcze bardziej. Coś przeczuwał, że to się może skończyć tylko źle. Jego pierś zaczęła poruszać się nieregularnie, a przed oczami pojawiły się mroczki. Chyba komuś kiedyś mówił, że jest krótkodystansowcem...--"Czemu tu jest aż tyle schodów?!"- dodał jeszcze w myślach uderzając z barku w drzwi komnaty. Te szczęśliwie ustąpiły. Ale siniak na bank został. Kopnięciem zamknął je i tylko zgrzyt poinformował go, że prześladująca go roślina nie umie otwierać drzwi. Ale przez jedną straszną chwilę bał się, że drzwi jednak puszczą, gdy rozległo się złowieszcze łupnięcie. Potrzebował dobrej i długiej chwili by na nowo złapać oddech. Wtedy uderzył go słodkawy odór rozchodzący się po komnacie. Zasłonił twarz peleryną. Niewiele to pomogło jeśli miałby być szczery. Na wielkim łożu leżała znana mu sylwetka kryjąca się za kotarą.

\- No nie...- jęknął widząc, że drogę do łoża i same łoże pokrywają kolejne, tym razem srebrnawe i oślizgłe pnącza- znowu trzeba się przedzierać... muszę pogadać z moim agentem nim zgłoszę się na casting na kolejną taką rolę.- i powoli znów ruszył.

\- Nic dziwnego, że Kapitan jest nieprzytomny. Ze swoim powonieniem pewnie strasznie tu cierpi.- sapnął jakimś cudem nie wywalając się po drodze. Zawisł nad śpiącą postacią.

\- Ładnie ci w różowym.- wychrypiał patrząc na śpiącego Rogersa. Gdyby nie makabryczne odczucia, mógłby się nawet rozczulić. Albo raczej roześmiać i zrobić sobie jeszcze nowszą tapetę na telefon. Tak, to drugie brzmi dużo lepiej. Poczuł, że powoli robi mu się nie dobrze. Powstrzymał się jednak przed puszczeniem pawia i pochylił się składając na jego ustach pocałunek. Na chwilę otoczenie i zapach przestały mu przeszkadzać. Poczuł spokój i pewność, że wykonał swoją misję. Oderwał się od jego miękkich ust i spojrzał na spokojną twarz. Steve odetchnął głębiej, a na twarzy pojawił mu się cień uśmiechu. Rozczulony Tony pogłaskał go po policzku. A potem dotarło do niego, że pocałunek nie zadziałał.

\- Steve... obudź się.- znów złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. I znów to samo.- Do cholery to nie jest śmieszne! Ja tu zaraz puszczę pawia!- spoliczkował go kilka razy. Dodając mężczyźnie jedynie rumieńców. Rozmasowywał dłoń mamrocząc pod nosem na czym ten świat stoi.

\- Bo jeszcze trochę a...- zamyślił się i delikatnie uniósł kołdrę. Zsunął ją do kolan i pociągnął różową suknię w górę. Na twarzy zaigrał mu uśmieszek. Jeśli to nie zadziała... cóż, przynajmniej może być ciekawie. Poczuł jednak zaciśniętą na włosach pięść i pociągnięcie do góry.

\- Nawet. Nie. Waż. Się. O. Tym. Myśleć.- wycedził przez zęby Kapitan patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczyma.

\- Jak dobrze, że się obudziłeś. Puuść.- zjajczał próbując wyszarpnąć się z uchwytu wcale nie powabnej Śpiącej Królewny.

\- Najpierw ty puść suknię.- polecił tamten patrząc na zaciśniętą na jedwabiu dłoń.

\- Nie umiesz się bawić.- westchnął cierpiętniczo, wykonując polecenie. Natychmiast też zwolnił się ucisk na włosach- Chciałem ci pokazać tą oryginalną wersję.

\- Lepiej, żebym ja ci jej nie pokazywał...- burknął niezadowolony poprawiając suknię- ....- rozejrzał się ponownie po pomieszczeniu. Jeden plus, że przynajmniej smród zniknął.

\- No nie mów mi, że mamy się teraz hajtnąć...- jęknął Stark- już jesteś wystarczającym wrzodem na dupie, gdy nie jesteś moją żoną...- dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, co dokładnie powiedział. Albo dosłownie palnął bez zastanowienia. Zauważył zimną wściekłość w oczach Rogersa- Nie... Steve... nie o to mi chodziło!- krzyknął widząc jak wzburzony Kapitan kieruje się w stronę małych drzwiczek. Pobiegł za nim i porządnie się zdziwił, gdy znalazł się w salonie w Avengers Tower.

Hawkeye zwijał się ze śmiechu obok znużonej Nataszy. Thor natomiast trzymał złośliwie uśmiechającego się boga kłamstw, któremu nawet to naruszenie jego prywatności nie mogło popsuć humoru. Nie w tym momencie. Kapitan bez słowa udał się do swojego pokoju.

\- To twoja wina ty mały skurczybyku prawda?- wysyczał mordując Lokiego wzrokiem.

\- Ja tylko zrobiłem wam dekoracje, sam się wkopałeś. Jeśli nie zabiją cię wrogowie, to na pewno zrobią to przyjaciele blaszaku. Jestem szczerze skłonny uwierzyć w tą drugą wersję.

\- Lepiej leć za swoją Śpiącą Królewną nim zrobi coś głupiego...- rzucił w końcu Clint gdy udało mu się przestać śmiać.

\- Steve nie jest infantylną nastolatką. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.- poinformowała go Natasza wznawiając grę.

\- Ej, co to miało niby znaczyć?!- krzyknął zaraz przywołując się do pionu i łapiąc za joystick. Tylko po to by zobaczyć jak postać zostaje wbita w ziemię. Tony jednak nie słuchał biegnąc do pokoju Kapitana.

\- Steve?- zapukał do jego drzwi, przykładając policzek do metalu- Chcesz ulepić dziś bałwaaana?- zafałszował. Jarvis jednak domyślnie zareagował odpowiednią melodią.

\- Jest lato Tony.- usłyszał zniekształcony głos w odpowiedzi.

\- No chodź, zrobimy tooo... tak dawno nie widziałam cię...

\- Tony... przestań. To już dawno się przejadło. A ty fałszujesz. To okropne.

\- Nie chowaj się, uciekłaś jeszcze cooo?- zawył jak ranione zwierze.

\- Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

\- Bawiliśmy się razem. A teraz nie. Dlaczego tak jeszcze jeeest? Chcesz ulepić dziś bałwaana?- nagle drzwi otworzyły się a jego policzek przylegał do piersi super żołnierza. Spojrzał roziskrzonymi brązowymi oczyma na niego- Albo zrobimy coś innego?

\- ... Stark.- wziął głęboki wdech- Jesteś dupkiem. Nie myślisz w ogóle jak coś mówisz.

\- Wiem.

\- Potworem.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Impotentem.

\- To bezpodstawne oskarżenie. Mam ci udowodnić, że się mylisz?- odparł z urażoną dumą. Wydął wargi niezadowolony. Ale zaraz złagodniał.- Zachowałem się podle. Wybaczysz mi moja królewno?

\- Jeszcze pięć minut temu chciałem rozbić twoją głowę o ścianę i patrzeć jak twój mózg powoli po niej spływa.- spokój tej makabrycznej wizji sprawił, że warga Tony'ego zadrżała.

\- Ale nie zrobisz tego... bo bardzo mnie kochasz?- posłał mu pełen nadziei uśmiech.

\- Yh... tak, bardzo cię kocham mój książę. Normalnie mógłbym wziąć z tobą ślub.- zakpił.

\- Po co komu ślub? Przejdźmy od razu do nocy poślubnej!- popchnął go by ten wszedł głębiej do pokoju- Wspominałem, że bardzo ładnie ci w różowym?


End file.
